Unexpected Blessings
by xXCourageousXx
Summary: Hermione Granger finds herself in a delicate predicament after the Final Battle. But, even unexpected things can be blessings. Cover image by the lovely Maron-Todai on devintart (title: Through the Time - Fremione). Story updates/notifications posted in Profile.
1. The Unexpected

XxX

'Wait, you're _what_?' I winced, at any moment I expect steam to start pouring from Ron's ear.

Harry fell back in the chair, opposite the steaming red head, 'I believe she said she was…' He closed his eyes, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, '…pregnant…' Harry just barley whispered the word yet it echoed obnoxiously throughout the empty house. I was worried Mrs. Black would wake and start screaming about it.

'It's not mine.' Ron glared daggers at Harry who threw up his hands.

'Wasn't me, mate.' He defended, his gem eyes wide with worry. Harry had just defeated Voldomort after being on the run for a year, the last thing he needed was his best friend trying to kill him over the thought that he might be the father to my child.

'It's not either of yours.' I snapped, not wanting them to go at it.

'Whose bloody is it then?' Ron asked in disgust, turning his narrowed eyes on me.

I crossed my arms defensively, letting my anger show, 'It is none of your business, Ronald.' My courage faltered slightly, unsure how long I could keep the secret.

He stood up to his full height, trying to intimidate me, 'If it is a Slytherins—'

'Oh really Ronald,' I snapped before he had a chance to speak, 'I'm already pregnant, you can't really do much more damage than that.' Ron's eyes grew harsher but he took his seat.

'And it's not an_ it_, it's a _baby_.' My voice faltered a bit, as if that sentence made it all too real. Playing with a loose curl I looked away from my best friends, 'And it wasn't a Slytherin.'

Harry rubbed his scar, not out of physical pain but mental, 'Hermione, can you please just—'

I shook my head, my mess of hair flying across my face as the tears welled up, 'I…I can't Harry.'

Ron stood up abruptly, his chair clattering to its back on the floor, 'Enough. You screwed everything up Hermione. We—we were supposed to be something.' His sad eyes pierced me and I couldn't speak; my heart broke with his.

'Ron.' I reached out to grab him but he ripped himself from my grasp. He just looked at me with disgust before storming out, 'Ron!'

'Let him go Hermione.' Harry sighed, his voice hoarse. I fell back onto the bed, curling up into as small a ball as I could get, and let the sob escape my throat.

The springs of the old bed squealed and I felt Harry wrap his arms around me, 'It will be alright Hermione.'

'No it won't.' I whined through the tears. First I lost my parents, then my friends, now I was pregnant with nowhere to go.

Harry nuzzled his head into my neck, trying to comfort me, 'What's his…her name?'

'I don't know, I don't know if I even want to keep it.' I cried, burying my head into the pillow I clung too.

'If you want to keep _her_.' Harry corrected.

I rose a brow, 'You think it's a girl?'

'I don't know.' Harry shrugged, 'Well, what's a name you like? Doesn't matter the gender.' Harry smiled, gently brushing back my curls. I knew he was only trying to take my mind of Ron but I didn't care, I shrugged weakly.

'What about Oliver?' Harry offered.

I couldn't help the snort, 'Oliver? As in Oliver Twist?' I sighed, brushing away my matted hair, 'You aren't going to press me for who the father is?'

Harry sat up and shrugged, 'I've known you since we were eleven; until you are ready to tell me, it is a waste of time me trying to convince you too.'

I smiled, evening my breath, 'I like the name Rhys.'

Harry considered it, 'Not bad. It means happy or something like that, right?'

I nodded, tucking my knees under my chin, 'It was my father's middle name.'

He wrinkled his nose, 'Very Welsh.' I whacked him with my pillow which got him laughing, 'Well, you will have plenty of time to pick one while we are getting a nursery ready for him.' Harry stated, fixing his glasses.

'Where will that be?' I scoffed, unable to hide the bitter resentment that my parents were gone and Ron, and most likely his family, wanted nothing to do with me.

Harry held his hands out, 'Pick any room in Grimmauld. It's yours.'

'Harry, I couldn't impose like that. Baby's are a lot of work and noisy.' I said, wincing as I spoke. Would I ever attain my dreams? I had wanted to go back and finish my N.E.W.T.S. I wanted to go into the Ministry. I wanted to _make _something of myself. Could I do that as an accidental mother?

'Hermione.' Harry took me by the shoulders, looking me straight in the eye, 'You're part of my family, you always have been, and families stick together.' His green eyes were full of love as his thumb stroked my tear stained cheek, 'It would mean a lot to me if you came to live here. I'd like to have my family together; whether you give the child away or not you are always welcome here.'

All I could do was cry, my hand covered his as I leaned into his brotherly touch, 'Alright Harry.' My blurry eyes fluttered open, 'But on one condition.'

'Anything.' Harry bounced on the bed like a child who had gotten exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

'Will you be his godfather?' I never thought I had seen Harry's smile so bright.

His eyes grew wide and filled with joy, 'So you are going to keep her?' He asked.

I nodded slowly, knowing I wouldn't be able to give the child up. I was a Gryffindor – we never ran away from anything. Whether it was a smart choice or not, I wasn't sure, but I knew it was the decision I had made.

I was keeping the child.

He grabbed me in a hug, 'Of course! Of course!' I gave a real, sincere laugh as I hugged my best friend back.

For the first time, I truly thought everything would be alright.

XxX

Minerva McGonagall pulled off her glasses and dropped them onto the table.

'What is wrong Minerva?' Madame Pomfrey asked, looking on with concerned for her Headmistress.

Minerva sighed, leaning on her desk as she grew lost in thought, 'It appears, our war hero, is expecting.' The gasp from the matron was to be expected, the whispers and surprised sounds coming from the portraits was also to be expected. What was unexpected was how calm the Headmistress herself felt and the smile on the portrait of Dumbledore.

'Should I assume the child is Ron Weasley's then?' Madame Pomfrey asked, her voice as gentle as a new mother's.

Minerva shrugged halfheartedly, 'Or Potters. Weasley abandoned them during the winter for a time.'

'Did she say how far along she was?' The medical witch asked, taking the letter Minerva offered her.

'It is neither Ron or Harry's.' Dumbledore offered his opinion without being asked, a familiar twinkle in his painted eyes.

'How would you know, Albus?' Minerva asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

'Because, I am free to walk any portrait I choose and I know for certain that the child isn't Harry or Ron's.'

Minerva stood and started to pace, 'We should keep this just between us for now. I'm not sure how much…attention Ms. Granger will want.'

'Will she be returning to take her N.E.W.T.S?' Madame Pomfrey asked.

'No, she will be staying at Grimmauld with Potter and hopefully will return to take them in a year.' Minerva looked at the letter, 'Her parents were ambushed on their way to the airport last year, after Ms. Granger had obliviated their memories, and killed. She is all alone.'

The matron turned to her Headmistress, 'Does that mean we think the child is Potter's than?'

'I'm not sure, Poppy.' Minerva shook her head, 'Dumbledore said not and, paint or not, he isn't apt to lying.'

Poppy turned to her friend, 'What will we do Minerva?'

'Hermione Granger is a brilliant, talented witch.' Minerva stated, pacing towards the window and gazing out over the Black Lake, 'She is a member of the Order, has sacrificed just as much as we have for the war, and our friend. We stand by her and help in any way we can.'

'I will send her an owl, asking if she needs a mediwitch. It would be better, and more private, coming from me I think.' Poppy said, excusing herself from the office.

Minerva nodded, her finger gently tapping her pursed lips, and thought about what she could do for her favorite Gryffindor.

XxX

'How many people do you think know?' I whispered as we walked down the wizarding alley. People kept staring but I couldn't tell if it was from who we were or what.

Harry shrugged, 'I wouldn't anyone would; you haven't told anyone really and those you have were told to keep quiet. Besides, you aren't showing.' It was the end of July and we had snuck out to enjoy a small, personal celebration for Harry's birthday before the large party that would be hosted tonight at Grimmauld.

Every time I thought of it I cringed; I hadn't seen Ron since he had stormed out a month ago and any news Harry brought back from Aurora training was lacking. The best he could say was that Ron was being shallower than a teaspoon, which wasn't new, and he said he hadn't told anyone.

'You're only three months along right?' Harry asked carefully, his eyes cutting to me.

I tensed, 'Y-yeah.' Nervously, I tugged at my loose curls, 'It—' I steadied my voice, knowing Harry had a right to know after all he had done for me in the last month, 'It was the night after the battle.' Harry nodded, accepting my answer.

'Harry? Hermione?' A light, airy voice asked over the buzz of the crowd.

Harry turned around, a large smile on his face, 'Luna!' He pulled the Ravenclaw into a tight hug, 'What are you doing here?'

'My Da is looking for a new office for _The Quibbler _and we were looking at the one down the street.' Luna explained, resting her hands atop Harry's arm, 'What are you doing here?'

'Oh, we…' Harry looked to me, 'Well, we were getting away for my birthday before the party tonight.'

Luna squeaked, causing Harry to drop his hold on her and step back, 'That's right! I put a string on my toe to remind me, Happy Birthday Harry!' Harry lowered his eyes and blushed, 'Would you like some help setting up for it?'

'That would be nice.' I smiled, knowing it was up to just Harry and I to clean Grimmauld. Molly was doing all the food and wouldn't show up till five, 'We were just about to head over to the Three Broomsticks though, would you like to join us and then head over?' I invited the odd girl with a smile; she really had started to grow on me.

Luna tilted her head and looked at me, 'That sounds lovely. Let me just send my Patronus to my Da to let him know.' She turned and with a flick of her wand her hare took the message down the street. Tucking her wand back behind her ear she turned to me with a curious look, 'How far along are you, Hermione?'

I shifted my robes awkwardly, 'I thought you said I wasn't showing?' I hissed through clenched teeth. Harry shrugged sheepishly.

'Oh, you aren't.' Luna hurried to explain, her daydreamer eyes piercing me, 'There is just a bright look in your eyes. Oh, I hope she looks like you—you do have such beautiful eyes, doesn't she Harry?' She looked to the Gryffindor for support.

I shifted from foot to foot, my arm awkwardly trying to cover my stomach. I had given up trying to reason how Luna knew what she did a long time ago – like how she believed the child to be a girl – and chose just to accept it.

'May I?' Luna asked, her hand outstretched to my stomach. I nodded, letting her move closer to feel my ever so slight bump, 'She will be smart like you and a strong flyer like her Da. A smart Quidditch player; the perfect combination. I bet she will be in Hufflepuff though.' She looked between Harry and I and I silently wondered if she thought Harry was the father.

I was just about to correct her when Harry and I's names rung out once more through the street.

George Weasley came bounding down the street with his friend Lee Jordan trailing after him. He enveloped me in a hug and spun me around, 'I've missed you this summer; Ron's been a real git the past month.' He whispered, just loud enough for me to be the sole hearer. I blushed, feeling unworthy of his want for me to be a part of his family. If only he knew…

He set me down and turned to the rest of the crowd, a protective arm still slung over my shoulder, 'You guys coming into the shop? We have a couple new products I'd love to show off!'

Harry looked to me, silently asking permission. His eyes were practically begging.

I forced a smile, 'Ya, sounds great!' George kissed my head playfully and started to lead us back down the cobblestone, chattering all the way. Luna skipped merrily next to us, debating with George on who had a better chance at this year's House Cup.

'Why did Luna have her hand on Hermione's stomach?' I heard Lee whisper to Harry.

Harry shrugged, 'It's Luna. She was probably checking for Loser's Lurgy or what not.' Lee accepted the excuse with ease and I breathed a sigh of relief.

George pushed open the door to the loud shop, a cool chill burst forward to calm the heat of the day.

'Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes!' George bowed and let us go by. Instinctively, I tightened my robe in fear of intrusive eyes.

'It looks amazing, George. There are so many new products!' Luna sighed, her wide eyes trying to take in everything at once. Without waiting for a reply, she started down one of the many isles to explore.

Before George could reply, his second half appeared and surprised him with a playful chokehold, 'Aye, Georgie here is more useful now with only half a brain!' Fred smiled cheeky, his eyes bright and triumphant as his twin tried in vain to escape his hold.

'He's only missing an ear.' Lee quipped, snagging one of the real candies off a shelf and breaking into it. Harry veered off, trusting me in the hands of George and Lee, to look at a row of trick wands.

'Nuh.' Fred shrugged, releasing George, 'I still think some brain blew out with it.' He made a face and everyone bust out with laughter; it was impossible to be around the twins and not smile.

'Oi, Granger.' Fred called for me to follow him, trailing behind the counter and rummaging underneath it, 'I found something for you.' He pulled out a cloth wrapped book and pushed it across the glistening glass top to me.

I nervously looked from the gift to the Weasley twin then to the other one, 'Is it a prank?'

'No I just—' Fred nervously rubbing his neck, searching the air for the right words, 'I—just open it.' He shrugged, knowing that was the best he could come up with.

Cautiously, I reached out and started to untie the string. I could feel all eyes on me and my nerves grew even more.

Once I pulled back the last fold I jumped back, my eyes closed. When nothing happened, I slowly opened one eye and then the next before moving back to the counter, 'It's a book.'

'No, it's a watch Sherlock.' Fred playfully rolled his eyes and smirked. He leaned on the counter, 'I found it at Flourish and Blotts last December when I was looking for a present for Ginny and thought you might like it. Think of it as a belated Christmas gift.'

George made a kissing face and his brother was quick to smash his hand into his face and push him away.

My mouth hung unattractively open as I cautiously picked up the book, as if it were glass, 'It must have cost a fortune.' Fred shrugged as if it where nothing but I knew my books; early editions were expensive.

'_The History of the Kings of Britain_.' Lee read over my shoulder, 'By Geoffrey of Monmouth.'

I couldn't resist the urge to roll my eyes, 'It is a pseudohistorical book about what supposedly took place in the first 2000 years of Britain's history. It is one of the best references for the legend of King Arthur.'

'It looks…old.' Lee commented, his eyes wandering over the cracked leather cover and the old, stained pages as I opened it.

'Quite.' George agreed, his nose wrinkled, 'He's been keeping it under there for almost eight months and the whole place smells like Neville's Grandmother. I thought Verity would quit.' While they started a debate on who Verity thinks is hotter, George or Lee, I turned back to Fred who was studying me intently for any reaction I might give.

'Thank you, Fred.' My eyes lingered on my book and my thumb gently caressed the gold lettering, 'It—it means a lot.' I couldn't bear to meet his eyes; I was afraid he'd see my tears. The last thing I needed was Fredrick Weasley thinking I had gone soft on him over a book.

Fred's smile lit up like a firework, 'I'm glad you like it.'

'No one has ever gotten me something so meaningful before.' I pressed, wanting him to know how much it meant him sincerely thinking about me.

'You mean the Chudley Cannons scarf Ron got you for your birthday two years ago didn't do it for you?' Fred poked playfully, once more leaning on the counter with a smirk.

I couldn't help but chuckle, 'Wait, h-how—how did you know—about that?' I got out between my laughs.

'I was the one that tried to talk him out of it.' Fred laughed, running a hand back through his growing hair.

I treasured the book in my hands, curious what he had been thinking when he got it. How did he know I loved Anglo-Saxon mythology? Maybe a lucky guess? Again, the thought at having lost my opportunity to be a part of their family pulled at my heart.

'Is something wrong?' Fred asked when I set the book aside.

'F-Fred, there…there is something I need to tell you.' My eyes fluttered closed, unable to meet his, 'N-not here though.'

I could feel his gaze intently on my face, 'Hermione—'

'Well, well, well, what did the rat drag in?' A very shrill, harsh voice asked.

My eyes flew open. Fred was looking past me as he drew up to his full height, the previous life and youth was gone in his eyes, 'It's _cat_. Cat. If you are going to use a Muggle phrase get it right, Brown.' I cringed, his recognition confirming my fears.

Lavender Brown waved her hand, 'Potato, potato.'

Fred pulled back, as if he couldn't believe that much stupid could exist in one person, 'Its potato, po-ta-to. They need to sound different for you to get the point across.' He said slowly, gesturing with his hands as if that would help her understand.

Lavender just glared at the Weasley Twin, 'Shut it, Charlie. No one asked you.'

'She's been staying at the Burrow the last month.' Fred leaned in and whispered to me as Lavender made her way towards the counter, 'Not that I expect her to ever be able to tell us apart like you can but you think she could at least remember that George and Fred are the twins.' I had to work to stiffen my snort.

'What is that doing in here? I thought it was a family shop not a whore house.' A familiar voice I hadn't heard in a long while sneer. I winced as if I had been hit physically.

Lavender stood smirking next to Ron, her arms crossed over her revealing chest. I wrinkled my nose; if I was a whore I sure wasn't alone in this vicinity.

'Oi, Ronnie. Watch your bloody mouth.' Fred held out his hand, playing peacekeeper as he stepped out from the counter to stand between me and them, 'Just because she was smart enough to break it off with you doesn't mean she isn't welcome in our shop.' Though he spoke diplomatically, the anger was clear in his eyes and he would advance if Ron didn't keep in line.

'What? She didn't tell you?' Ron asked, his voice mocking and mean. His eyes cut to me. Like a scared child, I moved further behind Fred seeking sanctuary. The commotion had drawn Harry in and he took his place on my other side while Lee and George held of the other end. I was surrounded in protection and yet I felt naked and exposed; a sight for all to see.

Fred narrowed his eyes at his brother but subtly gave a quick look to me, 'You've been snogging her all summer,' He nodded to Lavender, 'Get over it mate. It doesn't matter what Hermione does or who she's with.' I winced, he must have thought I was with Harry too.

'You get over it _mate_.' Ron snapped, turning his rage on his brother, 'You've had a crush on the girl you _knew_ your brother wanted for years.' Fred wasted no time flicking Ron on the forehead like a dog and darting his eyes nervously to me, hoping I hadn't heard.

I had and turned my head away, letting my loose curls hide my blush. That changed things a lot.

'You started drooling over her like every other male during that bloody ball.' Ron said, drawing even more attention to us, 'You still don't stand a chance even now. Money can't buy you everything.'

Fred's anger started to redden his ears, 'Stop before you really cross the line.' He warned.

'I'm not the one in love with a whore!' Ron hissed.

'Ron.' George said, his eyes looking to his twin.

Harry sighed, trying to release his frustration, 'Stop attaching Hermione.'

Ron tossed his hands up, scoffing, 'Why does everyone think Hermione is such an angelic little saint? Someone to be defended and loved? Because she's not.' He spat, ending his spin around the small area nose to nose with his brother. It was almost amusing, Ron looking up to Fred and trying to be threatening.

Fred wouldn't back down but neither would Ron. My heart started to race, wondering if Ron would announce my secret in revenge. It had been a blessing that it had been kept this quiet for so long but I wasn't sure it was going to stay that way.

'Hidden behind those books and grades and know it all-ness is nothing more than a bed-hopping blood muddled slut who got herself—' Ron didn't have time to finish. Fred had brought his fist up and knocked him to the ground. George chocked on his laugh as Ron sputtered on the floor. Fred's chest moved rapidly up and down; I edged back, nervous at seeing his raw emotions. I've never seen either of the twins really angry before.

Ron nursed his bleeding nose while Lavender fretted uselessly by his side. Ron looked at his red hand and to his brother, 'You hit me.'

'Yes. I did and I will again if you ever use that word again.' Fred threatened.

Shakily, Ron got to his feet, 'At least I'm not pregnant.' He announced to the crowd that had gathered around us.

George huffed, 'That would be a site to see.' A few eyes wandered to me, question what Ron meant in whispers.

Mortified didn't even begin to scratch what I felt. All I could do was hide my face in my hands, trying to pretend that nothing else existed and that that the floor might help me to disappear.

I felt the air next to me tense and I knew Fred was clenching his fists, his shoulders probably were locked. I stole a peak just to confirm that I was right. Luna stepped behind the boys to envelop me in her arms.

'What do you mean, Ron?' Lavender asked, clinging to his arm. My surprised prickled; had he really not told anyone?

Ron smirked. He might not have told anyone but he would now, 'Hermione is pregnant and she doesn't know who the father is.' I as to shocked to remember my wand in my sleeve.

'Not true!' I defended, my voice shrill. My eyes lowered with shame as the gossip erupted around us.

'What? That you are pregnant or know who the father is?' Ron snapped, his arms crossed.

Tears started to well in my eyes. I wanted to stutter that I knew who the father was but I refused to add fuel to the fire that I was already trapped in. Dante had nothing on me.

'Let it be known, the great Hermione Granger was stupid enough to get pregnant.' The tears were in full force as he continued, 'The little Gryffindor bookworm is now the town tramp.'

'Ron, enough.' George warned, his eyes mirroring his twins. Through my blurry eyes I saw him reach for his wand; Fred's was already out and Harry's was half way.

The youngest Weasley male narrowed his eyes, 'I see how it is. Blood isn't that deep.'

'We're blood traitors.' George rolled his eyes, somehow he was still smiling, 'Blood means _nothing _to us.' Even in a playful tone, he got his point across.

Ron tried to stare the twins down but couldn't, sighing in defeat he nodded to Lavender, 'Come on, we know when we aren't wanted.' Once they had disappeared out the door Lee turned to the crowd and told them there was nothing to see.

Harry came over and took me from Luna's arms, 'Let's Floo back home. Do you guys have a fireplace?'

George nodded and led us towards the back room. Lee broke off once we made it in the back and pulled Fred towards a flight of stairs that I guessed led to their flat. Luna stood staring off after the pair.

'Are you coming Luna?' Harry asked gently, doting on me as I got into the fireplace.

Luna continued to stare, 'I think I want to talk to Fred.' Without waiting to be invited, she started up the stairs.

George rolled his eyes, 'Lovegoods.' He shook his head and offered me the powder.

I took a large handful, '12 Grimmauld Place.' The green flames erupted around me and whisked me to my new home. Stumbling slightly, I moved so Harry could come through.

A repetitious tapping caught my attention and I cautiously made my way towards the kitchen. A beautiful tawny owl sat outside the window, looking quite impatient.

I didn't hesitate to open the window and accept the letter, having just enough time to give him a small biscuit before he took off.

'What's that?' Harry asked, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up.

'It's from Hogwarts.' My breath caught, I wasn't sure I wanted to open it. I had already spoken to McGonagall, what else was there to be said?

'Well, go ahead. Open it.' Harry encouraged me with a nod.

My finger broke the wax seal and carefully I unfolded the parchment, it was an out of body experience almost.

'It's from Madame Pomfrey.' I said, quickly scanning the elegant hand writing. I gasped, 'A-apparently she knows of my…condition…and wishes to offer me private care.'

'That's good, right?' Harry asked, resting his head on my shoulder. Crookshanks jumped up on the kitchen table and meowed in agreement.

Sighing, I brushed my unruly mane back, 'I guess the cat is officially out of the bag.' I whispered, finding comfort in scratching behind my kneazle's ear.

XxX

Fred had fallen back onto the couch, his eyes wide with shock. A mix of anger and anxiety still plaguing him and creating an odd mixture of emotions within him.

'What is with you mate?' Lee asked, perching himself on the couch arm, 'You look like you've seen a ghost and we aren't even at Hogwarts!' Lee's attempt to make his friend smile worked; the Weasley twin's shoulders relaxed ever so slightly.

'How long have you been in love with Granger?' Lee asked, moving to look him in the eyes.

Fred shrugged, refusing to meet the soulful eyes of Lee Jordan, 'I'm not.'

'Pfft.' Lee huffed, 'That little display down their says otherwise. Why was I never told of this little…crush? Does George know? That little bugger, why wouldn't he tell me? I mean for Merlin sake, Ron knew!'

'Because a man's heart is a sanctuary.' A light, airy voice echoed around the room. Fred jumped, his wand at the ready.

Luna Lovegood stood in the doorway, her cloths an odd mixture of Muggle and wizard, with her head tilted to the side. Her silvery eyes gazing into his soul made Fred shift uncomfortable; he didn't drop his wand.

'I would say that he liked her before the Yule Ball. ' Luna commented, making her way into the room and looking over all the trinkets as she went, 'Because he loves more than just her looks.'

'Is it true?' Lee asked the young girl, hesitating to clarify, 'Is Granger…pregnant?'

'Oh yes.' Luna's eyes grew even wider as she nodded, 'Quite true. I got to feel her stomach.' Fred looked to Lee with confused eyes, who just shrugged.

'I hope she has Hermione's eyes. I absolutely love her eyes – they are the windows to the soul after all.' Luna nodded, continuing her circle of the room, 'Beautiful hazel eyes with those deep golden flecks; she has a lovely soul.'

'So…it's a girl?' Fred asked, finally stowing his wand and retaking his seat.

'I'm not sure if Hermione knows for sure or not but I think it is.' Luna continued as if it wasn't a big revelation.

'A girl?' Fred whispered, rubbing his head as he considered the possibility.

Lee cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably, 'Does she not know who the father is?'

'Of course she does, but I'm guessing she hasn't told anyone yet.' Luna said sweetly, her voice vacant of any malice at his question, 'I think she is trying to protect him.'

'Do you know who he is?' Fred pressed, his eyes boring into the small girl.

'I have a guess but if she wants to keep his identity a secret I'd rather not say.' Luna replied light, turning around and looking at the Weasley straight on.

'I never would have guessed it.' Lee shook his head, 'The great and brilliant Hermione Granger made a mistake.'

'No child is a mistake.' Luna said, her eyes squinting and her voice growing serious, 'Every child is a blessing, accepted or not.'

Lee threw his hands up, knowing he didn't want to debate with the Ravenclaw. For surly he would lose.

'If you have calmed down now Fred,' Luna replied, skipping over and back to her usual perky self, 'would you like to accompany me to Grimmauld? It's Harry's birthday and I was going to help clean up for the party. Also, Hermione forget her book.'

Fred face palmed, 'I bloody forgot about the party.'

'You got Hermione a gift but not Harry?' Lee asked, his brow rose curiously, 'On _his _birthday?' Fred punched his arm.

The door flew open and George walked in, 'Well, that was interesting.' He grabbed a butterbeer and collapsed into a chair.

His twin rolled his eyes, 'Tell me about it.'

'Ron's not coming to the party tonight, right? Granger might hold up in her room if she is.' George quipped, taking a long swig.

'Oi, did you know he loved her?' Lee asked, thrusting a thumb at Fred.

George rose a brow, taking another sip, 'Didn't everyone? He always listened to her prefect chides and stared after her like a sad, lost puppy. Did you see his flirts about the love potions the year before last? And at the wedding… Merlin, that was embarrassing.'

Fred hopped up, unable to take their choice of conversation, 'Luna and I are leaving to go help Harry and return Hermione's book.'

'Ahh, always one for the younger girls.' George toasted his bottle, 'Watch yourself, Lovegood. You might be next.' Fred rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at his twin, which he dodged with ease.

Before she could reply, Fred took hold of her arm and started down the stairs. Within minutes they were stepping outside of the fireplace at 12 Grimmauld.

Harry looked up from the kitchen table, where a large, fluffy orange cat lay sprawled across the different sections of _The Daily Prophet_.

'Hullo Harry.' Luna greeted.

Harry's smile reached his emerald eyes, 'Luna.'

'Where is Hermione?' She asked, walking up and giving Crookshanks some love. Fred wrinkled his nose; unable to tell if it was a gigantic cat or a baby lion.

'She—well, Madame Pomfrey is here and…ya.' Harry wrung his hands, not sure how to say it.

'Oh, she is getting a checkup.' Luna explained, turning to Fred, 'Hermione probably needs a physical to make sure the baby is alright.'

'Where are they?' Fred asked, looking around the quiet floor. He held her book to his chest while he looked around.

'In her room.' Harry dropped his head into his hands. It was clear he was worried about his friend.

Luna instantly went to him and started rubbing circles in his back, 'I will get some tea going for all of us. Do you have any pansy root? It's good for stress.' She cooed gently. With them occupied, Fred wasted no time sneaking up the stairs and to the room. The door was closed and he knew better than to open it so he leaned against the wall to wait.

XxX

'I would say you are just about three months along. You know, it was quite dangerous to wait this long for a checkup Ms. Granger.' Madame Pomfrey chided gently. I sighed and accepted her mothering.

My eyes shifted around the room as she tucked me into bed, tsking that I needed my rest if I was going to go to the party tonight.

'I am only an owl away, don't hesitate to contact me. Once I leave a hundred question will probably pop into your head.' She smiled and gently fluffed the pillow behind me, 'I will check in next month to see how you are doing.' She hesitated but then leaned down, brushing my bangs aside, and gently kissing my forehead, 'You have had to grow up too my fast my dear, and I am afraid you will have to do some more growing for your unexpected blessing.' My eyes lit up; she had been nothing but kind and compassionate. I had felt no judgment emanate from her, which was nice considering the guilt I felt on my own accord not to mention the resentment I was receiving from Ron and expected to see from other people in the coming weeks.

'Thank you Madame Pomfrey.' I replied, snuggling into my soft bed.

'Of course dear. And please, take it easy. You might be a Gryffindor but we all need a little help now and again.' With one last smile she collected her things and started towards the door.

XxX

Madame Pomfrey gently closed the doors behind her, hoping she had acted appropriately. Though no teacher would ever think to say it aloud, Poppy knew Hermione was one of her favorites. She would do anything for the girl.

'How is she?' A surprisingly soft voice asked. Fred leaned against the wall, his arms crossed defensively and his shoulders slumped. His eyes were full of anxiety as he clung to what looked to be a book for comfort.

Poppy turned and smiled at the Weasley twin, 'She's doing quite well. The baby is healthy and strong.' Fred relaxed instantly, releasing the breath he had been holding.

'If I didn't know better, I would say you were as nervous as an expecting father.' Poppy laughed, than stopped storing the thought away for a later conversation with Minerva, 'You can go in and see her but make it quick. Hermione needs her rest.'

'Madame Pomfrey.' Fred called before the mediwitch could start down the stairs, 'W-what, what is the child? Boy or girl?'

Poppy stopped, her hand tapping on the old wooden rail, 'That is a question for Ms. Granger to answer, Mr. Weasley.' She replied gently and, with one last smile, turned to continue down the stairs.

Fred Weasley was not a nervous man, he could only recall two previous events that had caused that particular emotion to appear and both had been during the war – when his brother's ear had been take clean off and right before the start of the Battle – but in that moment he had to take a steadying breath. Even then, he hesitated as to whether he should go in or not.

Ultimately his Gryffindor courage won out and he gently knocked, opening the door as he went, 'Hermione?'

XxX

Thinking it would be Harry, I slowly started to get up, 'Harry I'm alright—' My eyes grew in surprise when I saw the familiar mess of red hair pop in.

'F-Fred?' I asked, fidgeting with my blanket. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, 'Sorry…I thought it was Harry.'

'No…Just me.' He smiled casually, his hands stuffed into his pockets as me made his way into the room, 'Is it alright if I come in?'

'S-sure.' I sat up, using wandless magic I summoned a wand.

'Wicked.' Fred complimented, taking his seat, 'Wish I could do that.'

I rolled my eyes, 'You and your brother are so talented, I'm surprised you can't.'

'I—I brought your book.' He held up the gift before placing it on my bedside table.

'Oh, thank you!' I smiled, 'It really is a wonderful gift Fred, thank you.'

Fred smiled, watching his hands wringing themselves, 'I asked Madame Pomfrey what gender the child his.' He refused to meet my eye but I didn't have a problem with it.

'D-did she tell you?' I whispered, barely audible even for my own ears to hear.

Fred shook his shaggy head, 'No, she said I have to ask you.' His deep blue eyes met mine and I was reminded of when I had vacationed with my parents just off the Mediterranean. The water had been so crisp and beautiful; it caused a shock of breath to catch in my lungs then just like looking into his eyes did now.

Taking a steadying breath, I looked down to my hands, 'I'm guessing you got to talk to Luna.' Fred nodded and waited for me to continue, 'I don't know how she figured it out…' I had to stop to wipe the silent tears away, 'But she was right, it's a girl.' Saying it made it so much more real.

'A girl…' Fred sighed, his eyes wide as he stared out the window.

My heart raced, scared of the question I knew he was bound to ask. Before he had a chance to I shifted my blanket and snuggled deeper into my comforter, 'I'm quite tired.' I hinted, looking to his distant expression, 'I think I will take a nap. I still have to help Harry set up for the party later.' Fred nodded nonchalantly and stood; looking like he had a lot on his mind.

'Alright. If you want, I can stay to help set up so you can sleep.' Fred offered.

I nodded, not sure what to say. Fred stood and stared towards the door, he stopped and turned back to whispered, 'Sleep well.'

Whispering Nox, I turned my back to him so I could cry.

'Night Fred.'

XxX


	2. The Truth

XxX

I pulled on the baggy jumper, hoping it would hide anything and everything, 'Here goes everything.' I sighed at my reflection and turned away, refusing to look back.

I was almost certain news would have spread by now; Rita Skeeter had her beetle claws in everything and was certain to have the story published within hours. I could see the headline now, _The Famous Hermione Granger Pregnant, But Who Is The Father?_

I huffed, slamming my foot harder than it needed to be on the last few steps.

'Yes, but was she alright when you checked on her? Was she on her back, I think in her condition they are supposed to sleep on their back, right? It makes more sense.' A familiar voice, that was usually playful, asked nervously. My heart raced, why was Fred so worried? Was something wrong that Madame Pomfrey didn't tell me?

'She is perfectly fine, Fred.' Luna's gentle voice replied, 'Maybe make her some tea and I will go wake her – the party will be starting shortly.' I heard the familiar skipping pattern of her small feet hitting the floor and starting towards the stairs.

'No need.' I said, stepping off the last step that had hidden me from view, 'Though I would love some tea.' Fred nodded and awkwardly turned around, not knowing what to do or where to go.

'Kettle is on the stove already.' Harry called form his place at the table, his nose buried in the latest edition of _The Daily Prophet_, 'Tea is in the drawer next to the stove, right side.'

'Fred, sit down before the floor gives and you fall into the basement. Goblins live under every magical house and will dye your hair an icky puce if you ruin their roof.' Luna chided motheringly, moving to the stove to turn the burner on, 'Will you ready a tea ball with two scoops of jasmine? It's Hermione favorite.' Fred, thankful for a job, rushed to complete it.

My eyes grazed around the room, taking in the colorful red and gold streamers and the large banner saying Happy Birthday.

'Molly will be here with the food any minute now.' Luna commented, 'Harry you might want to move, I'm not sure how the food is arriving but I'd rather it not land on your head.'

Harry nodded in acknowledgment and moved, his eyes still on the paper.

'What are you so intently reading, Harry?' I asked, leaning over his shoulder.

'Well, apparently Ron and I are fighting over you because you are pregnant with my child...excuse me child_ren_. Twins to be named Albus and Dumbledore. How have they not fired that twit yet? She never checks her facts.' Harry folded the paper and tossed it off to the side. I retrieved it and quickly scanned the article.

'Don't read that, it's rubbish.' Harry rolled his eyes and started to pull down cups for the tea, 'Earl Grey for me Fred.'

'Raspberry lemon for me.' Luna called, moving to the table to clear away the last few things. Harry rose a brow at the girl; no one in this house ever drank that flavor.

'You're not the father?' Fred asked, his hands sifting through the different teas. His voice was an odd mixture of surprise and relief.

_Maybe he was just relaxed he didn't have to choose between his brother and Harry,_ I thought to myself.

'No.' Harry threw up his hands like he had with Ron, 'Why would you think that?' Fred shrugged and turned back to the teas.

'Harry is the _god_father, not the father.' I confirmed.

Luna turned to her friend, 'Well, living together just the two of you does give off that impression. I could see how people would get it confused.' I was surprised she hadn't thought along the lines of Fred. But then again, this was Luna we were talking about. She probably already knew who the father was. I winced at the thought.

'Well, it's bloody well not me. No matter what Ginny says.' Harry grumbled, setting the last few cups down rather harshly.

'What happened?' I asked, retrieving the whistling pot and pouring the water into the vessels. Fred came behind me and put tea balls in each one.

'She thinks since I invited you to live here that it must be mine and she won't believe otherwise, so don't go trying to fix it Hermione.' Harry warned, his eyes boring into mine, 'She's taken to Ron's side. Being rather rude actually, she hasn't spoken to me in weeks.'

'I'm sorry Harry.' I whispered feeling useless. The only thing I could do was to tell him the truth, which I couldn't in the present company.

Just because I had signed myself up for the long hall, didn't mean I had a right to tie _him_ down as well. I couldn't risk the news getting out so I had to remain quiet for now. I resolved to tell Harry the truth later tonight and we could determine where to go from there.

'She won't believe me until she sees the hair of the babe.' Harry continued with a sigh.

'The hair?' Fred turned towards us, his face pinched in confusion.

I cringed; hoping the child would have brown hair. If she didn't…well, there would be no secret as to who her Da was.

Harry nodded, 'Apparently she thinks Hermione's eyes will win out but the hair won't. If she has black hair then she will know it is mine and if not then she will take me back.' I rolled my eyes; there was absolutely no logic in that reasoning.

'That is quite disrespectful of her.' Luna commented, taking her tea and moving to the side, 'I should have a talk with her; it's not fair of her to play with your heart that way.'

'It's alright Luna.' Harry smiled into his cup while he sipped it, knowing her loyalty was priceless, 'I think I've had my fill of Weasley temper tantrums for the time being though.'

I looked to Fred, expecting him to say something witty. But he remained quiet, watching his hand dipping his tea ball up and down in the water.

'What names are you thinking of?' Luna asked, her randomness a comfort as she poured half a bottle of honey into her cup. Apparently, honey was another way to kept Nargles away. Something about sweet breath and what not.

'Well,' My thumb rubbed the lip of the cup while my thoughts turned, 'I was looking through the book Fred gave me,' I nodded to the Weasley twin, 'And I stumbled across a…unique name.'

'What's that?' Harry asked, his eyes watching Luna with amusement, 'Please say its not some constellation or star…I've had enough of pureblood names to last a life time.'

I sighed, knowing saying the name would make everything even more real, 'Avalon.'

'Wait, what?' Harry set his cup down, looking directly at me.

'A-va-luhn. It's the place where Excalibur was allegedly forged.' I explained, blowing on the steaming cup.

'Avalon Granger.' Harry tried the name out and nodded in approval.

'It's beautiful.' Luna purred, settling into a seat and sipping her sweet tea, 'What about a middle name?'

I shrugged, 'I'm not sure, I haven't thought about it much.'

'What about Echo?' It was the first time Fred had spoken directly to me.

Harry looked to Fred, dumbfounded, 'What kind of name is that? It sounds…starry.'

'Can you say it once more, Freddie?' Luna asked, her head tilted to the side. I rose a brow at her, when had she started calling Fred Freddie?

'Eh-co' He repeated, 'She was a mountain nymph in Greek Mythology, an ancient Muggle culture, who was cursed by Hera to only repeat the words of others because she helped conceal Zeus', the highest Olympian's, extra activities.' Fred took a sip of tea as if what he said was something everyone should know. My eyes lingered on him, when had he learned so much about Muggle mythology?

'What is an Olympian?' Luna wrinkled her nose.

'It was like the council of the Greek gods; they were the most powerful and were in charge of everything in heaven and on earth and they lived on Mt. Olympus overseeing everything.' I explained, still looking at Fred. It was a pleasant surprise that he knew the Muggle story and, when I was completely honest, Echo was a beautiful name.

'Oh!' Luna's eyes grew and I knew she was compiling a list of questions to ask. Before she could start though, the fire place erupted and Molly Weasley stepped out.

'Is the table clear? Oh, good yes, alright.' Molly made her way towards it, fiddling inside of her purse. Methodically she took out miniature pieces and placed them on the table. Once she was satisfied, she flicked her wand and re-grew the food, 'There.' She fisted her hands on her hips and smiled with satisfaction, 'Where are my manners, happy birthday Harry!' She pulled Harry to her in a bone-crushing hug. I was next, followed by Luna. She saved Fred for last, who she hugged and then chided for the length of his hair.

I couldn't help but smile; it felt like old times once more. Green flames appeared once more and people began to file out. My ears pricked at the repetitious sound of popping outside the front door followed by a ring.

Harry stood greeting people at the fireplace while Molly rushed to get the door.

Fred, gangly as ever and just as tall, snaked his way through the crowd towards the chair where I sat, 'Do you want some more tea?' He offered, holding up the cast iron kettle.

I nodded silently and watched him pour the steaming water into the cup. My thoughts turned on their own accord to the events of today and one particular comment peaked my interest.

'Fred.' I took hold of his wrist before he could move away. He stopped and carefully put the kettle on the table, taking a seat.

'W-what Ron said…' My eyes fluttered down, 'About—about your feelings…'

Fred tensed for a split second before reaching for the kettle to pour himself another cup. We Brits really did settled everything over a cup of tea.

'Was it…was it true?' I asked, looking up through my lashes.

'It was…' Fred spun his cup around on the saucer, refusing to meet my eyes, 'Is.' It was so quiet compared to the boisterous laughter and chattering around us, I had to strain to hear him.

I nodded slowly, unsure what I was feeling or what I should be.

'And you…you never thought to tell me?' I pressed, looking around nervously in case anyone was listening in.

'I guess…' He sighed, picking his words, 'I guess all of us are still children scared of being rejected aren't we?' He smiled slightly, lightening the mood, 'Nothing changes, we just get taller and older and we are still scared of showing our true colors, too scared to tell someone how we feel. Ron might be a git,' Fred leaned back, rubbing his nose, 'but he was braver than me, he could at least tell you that he loved you.' I nodded, slowly taking in what he said.

'I guess I didn't tell you because I knew of his feelings for you – I couldn't stab him in the back like that.' He continued, finally taking a sip of his tea.

I listed, trying to make up my mind on what I felt, 'Since…since when?'

'My third year so your—first was it? Yes, your first. Right after you beat that mountain troll.' Fred smiled, clearly still impressed after all these years.

'That was Ron and Harry, not me.' I brushed off with a bright blush.

'You were still brilliant and then to beat Snape's potion test like that, not to mention everything you have done since then. Absolutely brilliant.' Fred commented, his eyes wide with wonder, 'I could never do half the things that you did.' His voice was honest and I trusted his praise. He fidgeted with his hands and I waited for him to continue, watching his nervous habit, 'I—I know you are in quite a…predicament now and are most likely not interested in anything so I wanted you to know it's…it's ok if you don't say anything back. I'm good with just friends for now.' He smiled at me sincerely. He expected nothing, demanded nothing, of me and that put me at ease. Fred was the exact opposite of Ron and it was like a breath of fresh air, his honesty and his acceptance; I couldn't ask for more in a friend.

'Thank you, Fred.' I replied, reaching over and giving his hand a soft squeeze, 'I…I could use a friend.'

'Well, now you know my deep dark secret.' Fred smiled playfully though I could see the nervousness in his eyes, 'Am I allowed to know yours?' His eyes darted to my covered stomach and back up.

I shook my head, biting down on my lip and refusing to speak.

Fred leaned in. His eyes were like stormy water; tumultuous and anxious, 'Hermione—'

'Come on! Come on! Gather 'round! We need to sing to the birthday boy so we can cut the cake!' Molly Weasley fluttered by and shooed us out of our seats, ushering us to the larger living room. Fred huffed, annoyed by the interruption, but did as he was told. The crowd was too thick to make our way into the room so we found a place on the stairs to watch.

Tonks weaved in and out of the crowd, finding where I stood in the door with Fred towering behind me, 'Hermione, will you take Teddy for a bit? I'd like to take some pictures but I can't find anyone to hold him.' Her eyes were pleading; obviously no one else wanted to deal with a fussy infant right now.

I forced a smile, unable to turn her down, 'Of course, Tonks.' She burst out with a large smile, her hair turning a bright bubblegum pink. Teddy was squirming as she handed him off to me but the instant his hand touched mine he settled. His eyes were locked on my face, completely engrossed.

I smiled at him and gently bounced, he laughed and his hair turned a shocking shade of orange.

'Thanks, I owe you one.' She smiled, rummaging through her bag for her camera. Once she found it, she snuck back through the crowd.

Fred stood awkwardly beside me, looking nervously at a child.

'Oh, please Fred, it's just a baby.' I tsked, watching Teddy's attention shift to a very uncomfortable Fred, 'You had two younger siblings, surly you have seen one before? Besides, you own a prank shop – practically a kid's heaven.'

'Just because I never grew up doesn't mean I'm comfortable with…munchkins.' Fred stared wide eyed at Teddy, as if he expected him to attach at any moment.

'He is a _baby_; Merlin you are as bad as Ron.' I replied, cooing my voice so Teddy would smile. The instant the words were out of my mouth I regretted it. I looked up to meet his hurt eyes, guilt coating me thickly, 'Oh, Fred I'm—'

'N-no. It's…it's fine. You're right, as always.' He brushed it off and turned slightly away, refusing to meet my eyes. I sighed, knowing I couldn't take it back. Fred had just confused a seven-year long crush on me and I had gone and stuck my foot in my mouth after he had been kind enough to accept friendship as an answer.

Before I could try and fix the mess though, Teddy reached out and took a hold of Fred's vest. He giggled like babies do and his short locks transformed to a shimmering gold.

'Oh! What a darling trio!' Molly clapped her hands and waved someone over, 'Quick Tonks get a picture!'

Tonks settled on the floor and steadied her camera, 'Smile guys.' I posed like she said, use to all the pictures I had to put up with after the war, and Teddy clapped enthusiastically.

'Fred, throw your arm around Hermione.' Tonks called, motioning for him to move closer. I gave a half smile and a full blush as he awkwardly placed his arm around me.

'3…2…1…' The flash flashed and the picture was over. Fred forced a smile and slowly removed his arm, 'I…I guess the little guy isn't that bad.' He said as Teddy took hold of his long, skinny finger and laughed, his hair turned a red to match the Weasley's. Fred actually smiled at the baby, his shoulders relaxing.

My eyes lingered on Fred, considering a dangerous thought; _This is what our family would look like if it was just me, Fred and a child of our own. Him constantly doting and loving on her; giving her everything she needed and more. What a great father he would make._

I shook my head, pushing the thought aside, 'I would have to agree.' I replied, nosing Teddy and making him giggle. Fred almost looked sad when Tonks came to fetch him.

Fred looked around the party as it continued, 'You want to get out of here?' He asked, his eyes dropping to mine.

It was so tempting to say yes but I hesitated, worrying my lower lip. Sneaking away from a similar group to this was what had gotten me into trouble in the first place, was I willing to chance it again?

'There is a balcony overlooking the city.' I whispered back, thinking some air might do me some good.

Fred smiled wickedly, 'Excellent.' He took my hand and started up the steps two at a time, I hurried to catch my footing before I face planted and gave us away.

'This way.' I directed, pulling him down the long hall and bursting out the doors. The air was crisp and alive with crickets. Bright, summer stars shone down through the crystal clear night.

I inhaled deeply; we wouldn't have many more nights like this one.

Fred found his way next to me and pressed against the balcony, closing his eyes as he leaned into the wind.

Tonight was alive; between the happy voices echoing from downstairs and the crickets singing. The bright stars overhead and the sound of cars off in a distance; it was peaceful and stunning.

It reminded me of a night long ago where I had wished to feel alive like I did right now in this moment…

_The Gryffindor Common Room was lifeless. War had taken everything from the Castle, even my once safe place. I sat before the cold fireplace, my arms wrapped protectively around my knees while my eyes gazed at the black portrait above the mantle. It looked exactly like Phineas Nigellus Black's, which was still stowed carefully in my magicked purse._

'_I've spent my entire life studying.' I said to the empty room, mourning for the life that had once been in it, 'Books, grades, papers.' I sneered, disgusted with were my focus had been over the years. _

_My parents were gone and I had spent most of my time at the school or the Burrow or Grimmauld, I had rejected them and their world and now I could never take it back. They were gone, forever._

_The disgust turned into me; children lay dead in the Great Hall never to get a second chance at life and here I was pitying myself when I still had life left to live and people that loved me._

_I was despicable. _

'_Granger?' I knew the voice but still I jumped up, my wand at the ready and a curse on my lips._

_Fred held his hands up, showing he was defenseless. Blood coated his torn cloths and his hair was a mess. Still, somehow, life was in his clear deep blue eyes._

_I drop my arm and tried to hold back the tears. The twins, they knew how to live. They had faced war and torture and death. They had given up everything for Harry and yet they could still smile. Maybe because they had lived life they could face death without fear; they had lived a full life._

'_Hermione,' Fred's voice was easy, as if he were talking to a scared animal, 'are you alright? Why are you in here alone?'_

_I collapsed; the weariness of battle and years of war taking their toll._

'_Hermione!' He was too late to catch me but he dropped to his knees and pulled me to him without another word._

'_I—I…I just want to live. I'm so sick of—of fighting and death and books.' I cried, burying my head into his chest. He gently rubbed circles in my back, trying to calm my shaking form._

'_Y-you…' I pulled back, wiping the tears with my mud streaked sleeve. The smell of blood was mixed into it in a permanent stain, 'You know how to live.'_

_Fred, shocked by my change of emotions, nodded cautiously, 'Yes.'_

'_C-can…can you teach me how to live?' I asked, clinging to his jacket._

'_S-sure?' Fred replied, his voice making the word a question and asking if that was the right thing to say._

_Without thinking I had pulled him closer and leaned in, smashing my mouth desperately against his._

_Fred's eyes had grown and he had instantly pulled back, I had tried to follow him but he held his hand out to stop me._

'_Hermione, I'm not sure this is what you want right now…'_

_I huffed, falling back on my heel, 'I'm tired of people telling me how I should and shouldn't act based on what they expect of me. I'm tired of being trapped in a box by people who think they know me. I want to live, I want to break the rules and I want to do something no one expects.' Fred sat up as I spoke, patiently listening._

'_Fred, I…' I didn't have to make another move, he moved towards me and captured my lips. I gave into the passion and life of the moment. Without thinking of consequences or the dead laid out in the Hall bellow us we fell back onto the plush rug. _

_At one point I shivered and Fred had retrieved a blanket from the couch, creating a cocoon of protection around us. We were in our own world, far away from everyone else._

_He had been so graceful and I, well I was awkward and unsure and definitely anything but graceful. While I lay in his sleeping arms I felt mortified that he had seen me so unskilled. _

_I would not be getting an O in sexual intimacy. At the thought, I chided myself. Grades weren't what mattered right then – I had felt _alive_ and that was what mattered._

_Fred had snuggled himself around me in a perfect fit, his arm lazing across my bare stomach. His face was so peaceful in sleep; absent of jokes or pranks even though he still smiled. Sweat clung to his hair and smashed it against his forehead._

_I gently reached up and touched my own mane; I had to look like a mess. Ever so carefully, I wiggled my way out of his arms. Quietly I found my cloths and dressed. With a flick of my wand I transfigured a few bits of rubble into a note and quill and I set to work._

_I had no hint of an idea why I had given into the whim, or why it was with Fred, but I didn't regret it one bit. I had always admired the twins, especially Fred. They were bold and loud and 100% them. They were everything I hoped to be and could never achieve._

_Tonight though, I had stepped into their world and loved every minute of it. Still, I had responsibilities. _

_I wrote about them in the letter; explain what Ron and I had been through and how if he ever found out about our misstep then everything would be ruined. I thanked him for being there in my time of need but expressed my concern at anyone finding out about our tryst. I said boldly that I didn't regret that night but that it would be best left forgotten._

_I signed my name and, steeling one last look at his sleeping form, snuck out of the portal and back down to the Great Hall._

_Fred had come down a few hours later, smiling and joking with everyone he came across. _

_It was like nothing had ever happened and that was where we had left it. Friends who had found comfort in one another's arms; a memory best left to the past._

'Avalon.' The voice was distant but strong enough to break me from the past.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, 'What?'

'I was just testing out her name.' Fred nodded to my stomach, 'I like it.'

'Well, you deserve partial credit – it was from the book you gave me after all.' I replied, brushing back my mane of mess that the wind kept trying to pull into my face, 'I think I might go with Avalon Echo.'

Fred rose a brow, the corner of his mouth pulling up in a smirk, 'So I get credit for the entire name?' I nodded, my curls bouncing freely around me.

'Why did you suggest that name?' I asked, picking at my thumb, 'I didn't expect you to know anything about Muggle mythology.'

Fred smirked, 'I'd found a book on Greek mythology it in the Muggle section of Flourish and Blotts last summer. It was only a few sickles so I got it thinking it might be a fun read.' He looked to me. I nodded, unable to hide my surprise; Fred read for fun?

'And I just liked the story of Echo; I sympathized with her I guess. I'm not sure why.' Fred admitted, his eyes lingering on the floor. I nodded, remembering the story myself.

'Probably something about her unrequired and rejected love for Narcissus, I could just relate to her.' Fred laughed, breaking the tension, and looked back out over the houses, 'So…what is it you wanted to tell me earlier? Or was she it?' He asked, changing the subject before I could ask any question.

'Guess the rats out of the bag.' I shrugged, remembering what a ditz Lavender had been…and still was.

'I don't believe my ears! Hermione Granger actually made a joke!' Fred's eyes grew in mock surprise.

'Indeed, I went on the run and found my humor.' I quipped.

'Oh!' Fred clapped, 'Two in a row, way to go Granger!'

I dropped my head onto my propped up arm, letting it fall so I could look at him, 'Why is it you call me Granger?'

Fred shrugged, his eyes mulling over the lights of the city, 'I don't know, force of habit.' A comfortable silence grew around us, a nice break from the commotion that had been suffocating us since May 2nd.

'There…there is something I've been meaning to ask you.' Fred's soft voice broke the quiet.

I turned to him, curious what he had to say.

'W-was…was I…well, do—do you remember the night after the battle?' Fred cut his eyes to me, awaiting a reply.

I looked away and nodded, 'Yes.' The word was so simple, so benign. Yet, with it came a whole mess of emotions that erupted and took hold of my heart. How could I forget?

'Well I…I was just curious you see, was...well…' Fred scratched his ear, his nerves getting the best of him.

I rolled my eyes, trying to play off my racing pulse, 'Spit it out, Weasley.'

'WasIyourfirst?' He said in one breath as if it were a single word.

I pulled back, trying to make sense of what he said. Once I had, the small hairs on the back of my neck prickled. If I wasn't careful, he'd figure it out.

'Y-you don't have to tell me.' Fred spit out, pulling at a loose thread on his sleeve.

Fred pressed on when I didn't reply, 'You know, I never liked that we never talked about it.' I nodded absentmindedly, my eyes lingering on the city lights in the distance.

'I…I didn't want to hurt Ron. I thought we had finally come to an understanding and I knew if he ever found out what we had done…well, you saw how he acted at your shop.' I let my eyes find their way to him, letting him finish the thought.

Fred nodded, his eyes lingering on his wringing hands. I smiled at the obnoxious habit he had never outgrown.

'Besides, I never knew how you actually felt about me.' I said, my voice growing weak and quiet, 'That would have changed everything.' Sighing I took out my wand and started to tap it in the cool air, small bursts of light appeared and lit up our faces.

'Would it?' Fred asked, disrupting the night that had just begun to settle.

I sighed, feeling very lost and confused even though I knew where I was physically, 'Yes.' I nodded to emphasize the word, 'It changes things now.'

'I didn't mean to add more to your plate.' Fred defended, 'I just—'

I quickly shook my head, cutting him off, 'You didn't. Nothing more than what is already there.' My eyes mulled back to the door, wondering if anyone had noticed us missing. They hadn't that night.

'I…think I'm going to call it a night and go to bed.' I excused, pushing myself off the railing.

'Hermione?' Fred's use of my name instantly halted me, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around, 'Who…who is the father?' His voice held the Gryffindor courage our House was known for, but there was a slight hesitation – as if he were scared of the answer.

I shook my head, letting my curls cover my face, 'I-I don't want to say. ' My feet shuffled on the rough floor.

'Are you trying to protect his identity or something?' Fred asked, moved around my frozen body to face me. His eyes were trying to read the answer in my face.

'I…I'm trying to not ruin his life.' I found my own courage and looked up, 'Is it fair that I chose to keep the child, basically altering my entire life, and expecting him to as well once he knows? The War is finally over and we all have a chance to start over, to live. I can't take that away from him.' The tears were starting to scratch my eyes as I spoke, 'I made the choice to accept the responsibility and to keep her; I refuse to force that onto someone I care about. He'd be better off not knowing.'

'You don't know that.' Fred said, his eyes intrigued, 'And it's not ruining someone's life if you share information they have a right to know.' He explained.

I wrapped my arms around myself protectively, 'You don't know that.'

'I do know he has a right to know.' Fred chided, his eyes narrowing slightly with disappointment. I had to look away, unable to take his honesty, 'You might think you are doing the right thing but you aren't. It's wrong to keep this from him. Not only is it his responsibility just as much as yours, but he is a father after all. I've seen how Dad is with Ginny, I know how important that bond is.' I hadn't expected his passionate defense and was left dumbfounded.

'Just, think about it Granger.' Fred sighed, stepping aside and opening the door for me, 'Go get some rest and just…think, you're good at that.'

I nodded, letting my head fall defeated, and moved down the hall. Without another word, I started down the stairs and towards my room.

I couldn't take any more upset for today, I was confused enough. I took a dreamless sleep that Madame Pomfrey had left for me just in case and was out within minutes, my plaguing thoughts leaving me at peace for once.

XxX

Fred quietly made his way down the stairs and back to the party. He couldn't force a smile or even pretend that things were alright anymore because they weren't.

The memories of May 2nd plagued every move he made, every thought he had. He thought about the letter, which he had kept and hidden in his room, about his devastation at waking up alone and the pain it caused to go down the Great Hall and pretend like everything was alright. But mostly he thought about the sleeping Gryffindor upstairs and the child within her.

He wondered if she had just assumed that it wasn't his first time, though it had been his. He was still curious if had been hers; she had been so driven and passionate, desperate to feel alive yet so awkward and seemingly inexperienced. He had no more experience than her, if it was true that he was her first, and yet he could keep his hands steady, his body calm and collected because he loved her and knew she needed him to be the leader.

What if the growing babe inside her, the little girl, was his?

The thought both terrified and caused a rush of excitement to surge through him.

Hermione was the only one that knew the truth. He pondered what she must be thinking, wondered what she thought if Avalon was indeed his.

Was she upset she was his? Relieved? Just okay with it? Indifferent?

She had said she cared about Avalon's father and wanted to give him a chance to live; that meant something.

Fred sighed, running a hand back through his hair. He should have pressed her for how she felt about his revelation. What could she possibly thinking if Avalon was his and he had just confessed his love for her?

Was that what she meant by it changing things now?

Fred fell back on the free loveseat, his eyes mulling over the party. No one seemed to have noticed either of their absence.

'Fred! Do you want a butterbeer!' His twin called across the room, holding up three bottles in each hand. George didn't wait for his response before making his way to him and shoving one in his hand before he continued on his round.

Pressure settled next to him and he turned to see Luna Lovegood, her legs crossed and her large eyes focused on him, 'Are you alright Freddie?'

'Why is you called me Freddie?' Fred asked, pushing her question aside and taking a swig from the bottle.

'You look like a Freddie.' Luna replied, 'Do you not like it?'

Fred shrugged, 'Doesn't bother me.'

'That's not the same as liking something.' She tilted her head to the side.

'Is there something you want?' Fred asked, turning to the Ravenclaw.

'I want to know if you were alright.' Luna asked again, tilting her head to the other side.

Again, Fred shrugged, 'I'm alright.'

'Alright alright or just alright?' Luna asked. Fred just stared at her, unsure what she had just asked.

'The first one, I think.' Fred replied, shifting his eyes away from the soul piercing ones of Luna Lovegood.

'Avalon is a pretty name, very one-of-a-kind.' Luna commented randomly, 'Don't you agree?' Fred nodded absentmindedly.

_Avalon_. He thought. _Avalon Echo Granger. _Fred tilted his head, letting his thoughts wander, _Avalon Echo Weasley_. That had a nice ring to it.

'I like that name.'

Fred jumped as if she had listened in on his thoughts.

Luna looked at him, curiously, 'You are quite jumpy. Did you eat jumping beans by chance?'

'I don't think those make you jumpy Lovey.' Fred quipped, taking another sip of the sweet drink. He smirked to himself. If she got to give him a nickname, longer than his actual name, then he got to bestow one on her.

'Lovey?' Luna questioned.

'You knight me Freddie, I dub you Lovey.' The Weasley replied.

Luna considered the name, 'I like it better than Looney.'

Fred took another drink , 'Me too.' He rose a brow and smiled at the small girl next to him; she had really started to grow on him. It was like he had another sister to look after; a silvery-blonde haired sister. Those obnoxious radishes and knowing eyes, it was definitely like he had another younger sister.

'I'm going to go wish Harry a happy birthday and head out. I have to get up early tomorrow to interview a tortoise.' Luna hopped up and skipped away. All he could do was smile and shake his head; Lovegoods.

XxX

Harry was shooed off from cleaning duty by Molly Weasley.

'Where is Hermione?' He asked Arthur, who stood over the sink with his wand. Dishes were walking towards the sink and diving in to be cleaned.

'Oh, Fred said she went to bed a while ago.' The patriarch replied, flicking his wrist and drying the clean dishes.

Harry nodded and started towards the stairs, knowing none of them would let him lend a hand while it was still his birthday.

Quietly as he could, he snuck threw the creaky house. His knuckles gently rapped on her door, 'Hermione, are you asleep?'

If he strained his ears, he could hear her stirring.

'Come in.' A groggy voice called from the far side.

Harry opened the door and poked his head in, 'I didn't mean to wake you.'

XxX

'Hence the knocking on my door at 11PM?' I smirked, rubbing my eyes. Harry shrugged sheepishly and made his way into the room. He plopped down on my bed, falling onto his back.

'You disappeared.' Harry replied, his own voice sounding tired, 'I missed you; I would have come looking for you but no one really let me alone long enough.'

'I'm sorry, Harry.' I replied, my head dropped. I felt like I kept letting everyone down; it was just part two to my consequences.

Harry shrugged, 'It's alright, I understand.' His green eyes darted to my stomach.

Instinctively, my hands covered it although it was already concealed by my comforter.

'I've been thinking about the next few months.' Harry pressed on, 'I will be gone October and November for the intense part of my Auror training.'

'Do you know where you are going yet?' I asked, forcing support into my cracking voice. I wasn't sure I wanted to be alone for that long but at the same time I didn't want to say that, I was a Gryffindor after all. Sighing, I tried to fix my hair. I had been planning on returning to Hogwarts but plans had since…changed.

Harry nodded, 'I'll be in Germany.' I couldn't help the wince; Germany was almost 700 miles away. Wizard or not, that was still a long ways away.

'I was thinking about asking Luna to come stay with us, my training is almost taking up twelve hours a day and I'm not sure I want you by yourself in case something goes wrong with Avalon.' Harry explained, taking care to make sure I didn't feel like he was putting me down.

I nodded, 'I think that would be a good idea.' I couldn't help but smile; everyone had taken to the name Avalon and had just automatically started calling her that. It was a nice comfort.

'Molly said she was willing to pop in a few times a week when I'm gone and told me to tell you that you are welcome at the Burrow day or night, Tonks said the same thing.' Harry looked up, as if reading an invisible list of names, 'Madame Pomfrey said just to owl her and she will come over. George even offered to put in a good word with the witch at Flourish and Blotts for you in case you wanted a small part-time job to keep yourself from going crazy.'

Harry laughed out of nowhere and brushed his bangs back, revealing his scar, 'You don't know how many people I had to correct tonight. I never thought that group would actually believe what Rita Skeeter wrote.'

'Correct them on what, Harry?' I asked, my eyes growing heavy with sleep. My thoughts were too tired to think.

'That I wasn't the father.' Harry explained, 'Molly even thought I was the father.'

I looked to his eyes, mine slightly narrowed.

'Ron.' We said together.

'Merlin, he accuses me about not knowing who the father is and spreads it around that you are. Typical.' I crossed my arms, trying not to let my anger rule me. If I did, I would never get back to sleep.

'That must be where that Skeeter got the information.' Harry seethed.

My neck tensed, remembering the promise I had made to myself to tell Harry the truth, 'H-Harry…I—I need to tell you something.'

His eyes grew, 'It's not twins is it.' He broke into a playful smile.

I wacked him with a pillow, 'No I…' My hands pulled back and started to fidget with one another, 'I'm…I'm ready to tell you who he is.'

Harry's eyes grew. Awkwardly I leaned in and cupped my hand over his ear, worried a beetle might be somewhere in the room or other eavesdropping ears.

I pulled back, worrying my lower lip. Harry sat frozen, his eyes staring straight ahead and his mouth an O.

'H-Harry?' I asked, worried I had sent him into a state of shock.

Finally, he turned to me and breathed, 'Bloody 'ell.'

XxX


	3. The Kick

XxX

August 31. It was already August 31; where had the time gone? My hand instinctively moved to the smooth bump protruding from the baggy jumper I had taken to wearing.

I sat pathetically on the window nook, my knees tucked under my chin so I could hid in my protective ball like a hedgehog. Similar to the hedgehog, my mood swings had taken a turn for the worse and caused me to feel pricklier.

The only people who seemed to be able to stand being around me was Luna; nothing seemed to phase that girl.

Part of my sour mood was based on the fact that tomorrow was September 1st, when the Hogwarts Express would be leaving for Hogwarts.

'Tea?' Harry asked from the stove, I nodded and watched him pour two cups.

Harry started towards me, carefully balancing the cups, 'Any movement today?' I shook my head, taking the cup he offered me.

'Well, Luna is in Birmingham all day with her Da and I will be gone till late. Do you think you will be alright?' Harry fussed, pulling up a chair and sitting down across from me.

I shrugged, 'Maybe I'll go into town and check out the new Muggle bookstore, I've been itching to get in there.'

'Alright.' Harry nodded, 'But be safe. Don't Apparate, either walk or Floo.'

'Alright, Da.' I rolled my eyes with a smile, sipping at my tea. I grimaced. Harry was excellent at saving the world but he was a lousy tea maker.

'I should be heading off, so you'll be alright?' Harry asked again, putting his dishes away and grabbing his cloak. I nodded, tucking my knees the best I could under my chin once more.

Harry gave me one last worried look and a nod before turning with a pop. The instant he was gone, my wand was out and flicking the weak tea away from me.

I let my head fall against the window, what was I going to do all day? I usually had Luna or Harry here, depending on whose day off it was. Now I was all alone.

'Well, I can't just sit here.' I awkwardly maneuvered myself off the bench and started into the study. My arms were folded against the windy house. Summer was coming to an end and the weather didn't seem to want to wait for the official last day; it had started to get colder the closer we got.

My eyes shifted to the large fireplace, 'Where would I go though?' I didn't really feel like being out in public for all to see; I was starting to show and I didn't need any comments on my wardrobe choice.

I shifted uneasily foot to foot; I could go hang out at Weasley Wizard Wheeze. I hadn't seen Fred since the party, the shop had just gone crazy in the last few weeks with kids trying to get their orders in before school started. Busy or not though, I knew him and George would look out for me in case anything happened. Ron still wasn't allowed in the shop so there was no chance of stumbling across him.

It was settled, not wanting my courage to waver I took a handful of dust and stepped into the fireplace, 'Weasley Wizard Wheeze!' When the powder fell, green flames sparked and lit up around me whisking me to Diagon Alley.

The green curtain pulled back to reveal the still-closed shop. George leaned over the counter, finishing inventory.

'Hermione?' He asked when I stepped out, 'Is something wrong? Is the baby alright?'

'No George.' I shook my head and nervously stepped out, feeling like I was someplace I shouldn't be, 'I just…well, I wanted to get out of the house.'

'Well, our Granger is always welcomed here.' George smiled, nodding for me to head up stairs, 'Fred is finishing breakfast; he can make you some tea or such.'

I smiled and started to head up, 'Thanks George.' He nodded, returning to his work.

The stairs were surprisingly quiet so I tried to make more noise as I headed up, not wanting to startle Fred.

'Oi! George is that you!' Fred called.

'No.' I stepped around the corner and shrugged, 'Just me.' Fred turned around, a bright smile on his face.

'Merlin, I feel like I haven't seen you in a month.' Fred sighed, ruffling his shaggy hair. I chuckled; Molly might think he needed a haircut but I thought it was the perfect length. He looked like he did in his fourth year; boyish and carefree.

'George promised me tea.' I said, moving further in the flat to explore. It was very much the twins; from the oddball Quidditch pins on the wall to the miscellaneous products, some complete some not, spread out throughout the flat.

'You like jasmine, right?' Fred asked from the kitchen.

I turned back, impressed that he'd remember, 'Ya.'

'Do you own any other jumpers Granger? I only ever see you in that old one.' Fred asked, magicking the kettle to steam, 'Which is starting to unravel.'

I looked down at the ratty navy sweatshirt, 'No.' My throat clenched, it had been my Da's jumper which was why it was so big. Fred couldn't have known that though, 'But in all fairness, you haven't been around much to see that I do own other cloths.' Fred winced and I instantly felt guilty for my mood swing.

'Well, I have an old Quidditch one you can have if you want it.' Fred said, brushing off the hurt, pouring the tea and serving it.

I took a sip, enjoying the soft taste, 'This is really good Fred.' He shrugged it off.

'I think I might take you up on your offer,' I held up my sleeve which had a gaping hole, 'this was my Da's and I'd rather not ruin it completely.'

Fred's eyes grew, 'I am so sorry, I—I didn't mean it that way…'

'No, it's alright.' I wiped away the few tears that had escaped, 'You-you were right.'

Fred nodded and moved past me; I set my tea down and followed like an obedient puppy. He looked over his shoulder, surprised to see me trailing behind.

I stopped just outside his door, wondering if I shouldn't have followed as he continued in. This was his room, his sanctuary; I didn't exactly have a right to go in.

'You coming?' Fred called. I took a steadying breathe and pushed the door that had swung closed open.

My eyes curiously mulled around the room; it wasn't what I expected. The colors weren't Gryffindor but blue. The walls were soft and mute and the only pop of color came from his bed which was dressed in different colored pillows and blankets. There was a wardrobe and a dresser filled with pictures, other than those pieces the room was bare. _Tidy_, I dare say. I could see the complete floor unlike Harry's room.

As I circled the room I found myself in front of the dresser gazing at the moving pictures. Most of them were of Fred and George throughout the year, a few had other family members in them. One in particular caught my eye; it was Fred and I dancing at Fleur and Bill's wedding. I picked it up to look at the moving reflections. I could remember that day perfectly.

_I sat with Harry, who was in disguise. I was jumpier than usual. I knew we would be leaving soon but there was a different feeling that had been plaguing me the last few days, one I couldn't explain. Something was going to happen tonight. Good or bad though, I wasn't sure._

_Fred came bounding across the floor and stopped at our table, giving a mocking bow, 'May I have the next dance m'lady?' He asked, a cheeky smile on his face. Harry encouraged me to go, assuring me that he would be alright._

_I shook my head and smiled, offering Fred my hand. It was the last happy event that we would all be together for before the reality of war would settle in – we might as well have some fun._

_Before I had really stood up Fred had spun me around, surprisingly keeping us both on our feet. I had laughed, letting him lead and enjoying every minute of it – I didn't have to think or be in charge or chide my partner for stepping on my feet. I got to just have some fun and _live_. In that dance, protected in Fred's arms, the unexplained feeling revealed itself to be a craving for Life._

I hadn't thought much of it at the time, it was odd to look back now thinking of how he felt, but it was a memory I treasured. It was a night of youthful innocence; a rare event indeed.

'You-who, Hermione?' Fred called. I looked up just in time to catch the sweater he tossed at me. Fred smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and moved to put the picture back; my finger caught on a slit and I instantly pulled back, my eyes looking to the back of the frame. There was a false back, if that was even possible. My curiosity was peaked but I knew I couldn't look at it with Fred standing right there.

'What are you staring at?' Fred asked, coming over to pear over my shoulder. My eyes shifted to a small pile of newspaper clippings with a picture resting on top.

'Wh-what are these?' I asked, pointing to the pile and trying to make the lie believable.

'Oh, we collected any and every clip we found on Harry, Ron and you. I guess I just hadn't a heart to toss them yet.' Fred shrugged, his eyes lingering on the picture on top. It was from Harry's party; the one with me, him and Teddy. I watched mesmerized as Teddy's hair continued to change colors in the picture.

'Tonks sent me a copy. I haven't had time to frame it.' Fred replied, rubbing his neck. I nodded and moved towards the bed, needing space to think. I pulled off the old jumper and started to change; I knew I was wearing a light t-shirt that showed off my stomach and I could feel Fred's eyes lingering on the bump. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking; I didn't have to wait long for his answer.

'Is there…is there any movement yet?'

I popped my fuzzy head out of the hole, 'No. Everyone has been trying though. Harry even pleaded with her – he wanted to be the first to get her to move seeing as he is the godfather and all.' I rolled my eyes playfully.

Fred smiled cheekily, 'Taking it quite serious, aye?' I nodded and turned to the full length mirror. The sweater was big, comfy and very maroon. The Gryffindor crest was plastered across my chest with the words Quidditch Team written above it in a smooth cursive.

'It has my name and number on the back but if you just wear it around the house it shouldn't cause any uproar.' Fred replied. My eyes fluttered to his reflection; he had moved behind me and was rubbing his neck nervously.

'It's comfy.' I twisted back and forth, watch the sleeves shift down to conceal my hands. I turned to the side so I could see the back; there was a printed WEASLEY in gold on the top with the number 4 just below it.

'So, you want to finish that tea before heading down? We will probably have a busy day today.' Fred said, moving towards the door. I retrieved my old sweatshirt and followed, 'I'm guessing you came here for something to do because Harry and Luna are busy.' I nodded; curious when Fred had gotten so well at guessing my thoughts.

'Well, I'll put you to work.' He called playfully over his shoulder while I tossed my jumper on the table. I retrieved my tea and took a seat on the couch, tucking my feet under me.

Fred fell into the chair across from me, a cup of tea in hand, 'I am sorry for not being around lately, the shop has—well, it's a pathetic excuse but it's been busy.'

I shrugged it off, 'You've been busy. Adults tend to be like that.' I excused, taking a sip of the jasmine. His Mum really had taught him how to cook a great pot of tea.

'Still no excuse what to leave you with…well, with what I said and then not to be a real friend. I'm about a gitty as Ron.' Fred quipped.

I couldn't help but laugh, 'I'm not sure that's a word.' A comfortable silence fell around us.

'So, a lot of people have been trying to get the little munch to kick?' Fred licked his lips and nodded to my stomach.

I sighed, thinking over the list, 'Luna, Harry, Madame Pomfrey, Molly, Tonks, even Remus tried.' I nodded, leaning back against the couch, 'Bill and Fleur visited and each gave their best attempt. Madame Pomfrey said I should be the first to feel her but I probably won't for a few more weeks since she's my first but I don't know, I had a cousin who was pregnant once and she could feel the baby kicking pretty early on and she was a first time...mum.' The last word felt so heavy that my mouth dried. _Mum_. I guess I would have to get used to it.

'You mind if I give it a try?' Fred asked sheepishly, catching me off guard. I almost spit out the sip of tea I had taken. Wiping my mouth, I nodded.

Nervously he stood from his chair and made his way to the couch to sit down. His eyes lingering on my stomach as he moved, it was as if he thought I would break if he weren't careful.

I lifted up the sweatshirt, exposing the thin shirt that concealed my bump. My breath grew sharp; curious if she would kick.

Gently Fred reached out and placed his slender hand on the top of my stomach; my pulse raced.

At first, nothing happened. And then I felt it. A small, slight movement. I gasped. _Life._

Fred smiled, his eyes opening wider with surprise, and brought his other hand up to feel the other side.

'S-she kicked.' Fred said, his voice unbelieving. I nodded, for once speechless, 'T-that…that's…amazing!' Fred looked up to me as if he were trying to convince me how awesome it actually was.

I nodded again bringing my hand up and pressing it in the free place next to his, again she kicked.

'Strong little munch.' Fred shook his head; his hands still pressing into my stomach.

'Luna said she would be a strong flyer like her Da.' My mouth snapped shut once the words were out, my eyes nervously darted to his face; I shouldn't have said that.

Fred didn't tense, he remained perfectly engrossed in Avalon as he spoke, 'Did you get a chance to thinking about what I said?'

I pulled back, caught off guard by the question. That wasn't what I had expected him to ask.

'N-no, not really.' I replied honestly. My mood prickled and I roughly pulled my sweatshirt down, letting him know how I felt about his question.

Fred rose a curious brow but remained unfazed by my temper tantrum, 'Why is that?'

'Unless you are as invested in Avalon and me like Harry and Luna are, I don't have to answer that.' I snapped venomously. I knew it was harsh but I felt out of body – like I was watching myself and unable to control the outburst.

Fred pulled back; I knew that had stung him. The clock sounded in the hall, alerting him that it was nine o'clock.

'I—I best get down stairs.' Fred stood, not knowing what else to say. Guilt reddened me; I knew I was wrong.

'Fred…' I stopped, not sure what I needed to say. He didn't wait to hear my excuse; he just left with his shoulders slumped.

I groaned and fell back on the couch, pressing my wrists into my eyes, 'Why do I keep messing things up? Bloody 'ell.' I sat up, my hair even more lion like than usual. I took up Fred's abandoned cup and mine and moved to the kitchen. Not wanting to be left alone with my thoughts, I started to do the twin's breakfast dishes by hand. Tears started at memories of my Mum teaching me how to properly wash them, the Muggle way.

I straightened up a few other things, buying time, before I headed down stairs.

The shop was alive with activity; kids running around and people of all ages testing products.

'Aye! There is the almost birthday girl!' George called, sliding down a ladder.

I rolled my eyes, 'My birthday isn't even till September 19th George.'

'It doesn't hurt to start early.' He shrugged, 'You might get more presents that way.' He pecked my cheek before moving back to the counter, 'I love the jumper by the way – very you. Quidditch and flying and all that. 4, good number.' He joked with a wink.

'I was going to offer my help seeing as Verity is nowhere to be found but I take back my offer.' I sighed exaggerated, crossing my arms.

'Don't be a git.' George tossed me a towel, 'You never offered anything to take back.'

I rolled my eyes and reached for the cleaner, starting to spiff up the glass counter. That was one thing I really loved about George; he wasn't doting and would put me to work while everyone else fussed and babied me. He treated me like nothing had changed and that consistency was like a breath of fresh air.

Fred came out of the back room, his arms full of products that needed to be restocked, and took care not to get anywhere near me.

'Oi! What's wrong with him?' George asked, thrusting his thumb towards his quiet twin.

I blushed, my hand rubbing the rag into an already perfect spot, 'Might have something to do with the baby kicking.'

George leaned over the counter, his long bangs hanging in his eyes; he was due for a haircut too, 'What does that mean?'

I sighed and leaned back on my heels, 'Everyone has been trying to feel Avalon kick because I'm seventeen weeks along.'

George nodded, fixing the display on the top counter while he listened.

'Fred asked if he could try when he made me tea and…well, she kicked.' I shrugged, standing up to get the top.

'She kicked for him?' George asked cautiously, looking to me from the corner of his eye. I nodded, focusing on cleaning so he couldn't read any emotions that might betray me. He was just as surprised as I was, maybe a bit more, and probably had the same question.

'I wonder why.' He thought aloud. I nodded again, having already considered that myself. She hadn't moved again since I had pulled my sweatshirt down and the thought caused me a bit of worry.

I was amazed at how fast timed seemed to go; a lull grew around lunch and once the last customer was taken care of George closed the door and bid me to come up stairs for a bite.

Exhaustion weighed heavy on me and before I got a chance to eat sleep had consumed me and I drifted off in a tight ball on the twin's couch.

XxX

Fred retrieved the blanket from the back of the couch and carefully draped it over the sleeping girl; careful not to wake her.

'Granger told me something quite interesting this morning.' His twin played with him while he snacked on his sandwich.

'What would that be?' Fred whispered, moving to the kitchen so he wouldn't disturb her.

'Apparently little Avalon Echo kicked for you when she wouldn't for anyone else.' George replied, his eyes lingering on his brother's face. Fred had been quite closed off and guarded since the battle, so much so that their usual twin telepathy didn't seem to be working quite right these days.

'Is there something you need to tell me? Like…is Avalon yours?' George pressed.

Fred stopped, refusing to look his brother straight in the eye, and rubbed his eyes, 'I don't know.'

'You don't know or you do know and you don't want to say it?'

Fred narrowed his eyes, 'You are as confusing as that bloody Ravenclaw.' George smiled, taking it as a compliment.

Grabbing something quick to eat, Fred fell into the chair opposite George and dug in.

'Do you still love her?'

'I'm not answering that.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's none of your business.'

George mocking acted hurt, 'But—but I'm your twin, we shared a womb together!' Fred threw his roll at him, hitting him square in the forehead.

'Seriously Freddie,' George pushed his plate aside and looked his twin square in the eye, hoping that would give him access to his heart, 'Is there something up you need to talk about?'

Fred sighed, leaning back with his arms crossed protectively, 'I think Georgie, if there is something to talk about, it needs to be with her—' He nodded back to the sleeping girl, '—not my nosey twin.' Fred looked longingly over his shoulder and George didn't miss the softness in his eyes, 'I told her how I felt; it's up to her to decide what to do with it. Until then, we are just friends.'

George accepted the answer with a nod, knowing that was all he would get. Smiling, he bit into the last bite of his sandwich.

Avalon Echo Weasley did have a nice ring to it; and he could get used to being called Uncle Georgie.

Fred continued to watch Hermione sleep and George thought about what it would be like to see Fred trying to balance making a meal and carrying a baby; he already burnt half of what he made without any distractions.

He could see little Avalon learning to walk in the shop with Fred's help and Hermione going off about S.P.E.W. or what not. It was the perfect picture.

Fred would make a great Da; it would be just like their Da and Ginny.

George could easily remembered his Da's reaction when they had found out the seventh would be a girl and how doting and loving he had been through her growth. Ginny really was Arthur Weasley's princess just like Avalon, who George's was convinced now, would be to Fred – if Granger let him, that is.

George smiled, taking a sip of his tea; he could definitely get use to this.

XxX

A shake stirred my attention, 'Granger, time to wake up—it's after six.'

My eyes shot open and I uneasily jumped to my feet, 'What?' George caught me before I could fall.

'Harry just flooed us, asking where you were.' George commented, smiling cheekily, 'Guessing the old rule bound Granger is no more? Getting pregnant and not telling anyone where you are going…tsk, tsk.' He gingerly led me to the fireplace, 'I told him I'd wake you and send you back.'

'I can't believe I slept the day away.' I breathed, my eyes wide with disbelief.

George picked up my ratty jumper and tossed it to me, 'You have another person zapping your energy—it's to be expected.' I looked at him, impressed he knew so much. He just shrugged, 'I saw Mum going through the last two so I picked up a few things.'

I nodded with a smile, taking a handful of powder, 'Thank you for a great day George, I appreciate how you treat me like Granger instead of pregnant-Granger.'

George smiled, 'Anytime you need someone to put you to work, feel free to stop by.'

I rolled my eyes, 'Night George.'

He saluted me playfully, 'Granger.'

'12 Grimmauld Place!' I called, letting the flames erupt around me and take me home.

Luna came into sight, her legs draped over the arm of the chair and the latest copy of _The Quibbler_ in hand.

She looked up to me with her wide, unsurprised eyes, 'Harry was quite worried.'

'I'm sorry.' I crossed my arms, holding the familiar jumper to my chest, 'Where is he?'

'Remus needed to talk to him about his Auror training, he Apparated over and should be back shortly.' Luna explained, thumbing to the next page.

'You don't seem worried.' I said, not sure what else to say.

'Oh, I knew where you were.' Luna replied, not bothering to look up.

I took a seat in the chair next to the fire place, 'How?'

'You haven't seen George and Freddie since the party, I figured you missed them because they treat you the same as they did before they knew you were pregnant, were everyone else in your life is now treating you like glass. Well,' Luna considered what she said and looked up to me with those piercing eyes, 'George does—Fred is more doting. He has been owling me every day asking how you are doing.'

'Through the month of August?' I looked up sharply, surprised. Luna nodded. Guilt grew and I groaned; I really had to learn to control my temper.

'Twice a day, some days. I don't know why you are surprised; seeing as you know about his feelings for you now.' Luna continued, setting aside her magazine to give me her full attention.

My eyes grew huge, 'H-how…how long have you known?'

Luna tilted her head, confused, 'Doesn't everyone?' I shook my dumbfounded head, 'I've known he has loved you since my first year, the way he looks at you makes it quite obvious. Seeing that you are wearing his old Quidditch jumper, I'm guessing that you are starting to warm up to the idea.'

I stared gapingly at her, knowing that probably wasn't the extent of her knowledge of the relationship between Fred and me.

'And…and how long have you know about our…connection?' I tested the waters, looking up to her through my lashes and blush.

She tilted her head to the other side, 'I've always known. It is quite obvious that he loves you and love does have a tendency to create miracles.' Luna sat up straighter, her eyes boring into me, 'I wanted to give you a heads up; Harry is planning a surprise baby shower for you tomorrow night.'

My eyes widened, 'T-tomorrow?'

'I wanted to give you a heads up, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise.' Luna clicked her tongue as if she had done something cleaver, 'He figures if we had a party on a day that would otherwise be sad for you then it might make you feel better. I got you a present I think you will like.' She gave a soft smile, her large dreaming eyes gazing into mine.

'Oh, thanks Luna.' I pushed myself off the chair, wrapping my arms around my growing self. I stopped and turned to her, 'C-can…can you not tell anyone? About what we talked about?'

'Of course.' Luna smiled, knowing exactly what I was talking about, 'I ran a bath for you, it's magicked to stay warm so it's ready for you at any time.'

'Thank you Luna.' I smiled my gratitude and headed up; Luna always knew what everyone needed.

XxX

'George, I don't want to go.'

'_Yes_, you do.'

'_No_, I don't.'

'You said you would be her friend—what kind of friend misses their friend's baby shower?'

Fred stopped mid-fold, 'Since when do you care about a girly shower?' He finished folding the clean shirt and tossed it to the side.

His twin shrugged, 'Granger is different.' Fred rose a curious brow, 'Hermione needs her friends more than ever right now.' George defended.

'I don't think she considers me a friend.' Fred replied, picking up his clean cloths and moving towards his room.

'Is this because you told her about your seven year crush?' George called, following after him.

Fred stopped, his twin running into his back, 'She got upset at me for not being around lately. And _I _didn't tell her, our bloody brother did.'

'So your idea to fix her being upset at you for not being around is to keep staying away?' George tried to track his thoughts and ended up more confused with his arms twisted around one another.

'Precisely.' Fred nodded and turned to his room, closing the door firmly behind him with his foot.

George stopped, his nose inches from the wood, 'You know they say when you are in love with someone you start taking on their personality.' He crossed his arms and turned around, leaning against the closed door, 'You are acting more and more like Granger every day.'

'I'm not going Georgie.' Fred called through the door.

George smirked, picking at dirt under his nail, 'That's what you think.'

'I heard that.'

XxX

Minerva paced before the portrait of the passed Headmaster.

'If you pace anymore before that desk, you will fall straight through it and into the kitchens.' Dumbledore advised, popping a lemon drop in his mouth, 'It could go at any moment.'

Minerva smiled at her old friend and resumed her seat, 'What are we going to do Dumbledore?' She held up the copy of _The Daily Prophet _and tossed it onto her already cluttered desk.

'It would make great lining for Fawkes cage.' A twinkle lit in the Headmaster's eyes.

'I meant about Potter and Ms. Granger.' Minerva leaned over, her fingers rubbing her throbbing temples, 'Everyone believes the child is his.'

'But, she is not.'

'I know that, you know that, as does Poppy – and I'm assuming those in Hermione's close circle – but this girl—'

'Ms. Granger is not a girl anymore, Minerva.'

'She _is_.' Minerva snapped, her eyes dark, 'She had to grow up too fast but she is still a child, whether her innocence was stolen from her by War or not.' She turned her eyes to the window where the last rains of summer where coming down, 'Could you imagine what she is going through? Without her parents here? Without a mother to guide her through this?'

The Headmistress huffed, 'Weasley has all but abandoned them I've heard – Poppy says she stays inside most days with Luna and Harry trading off days to keep her company.'

'Until Ms. Granger is ready to reveal the truth, it is best to let people think what they want.' Dumbledore made a steeple with his hands and rested them against his mouth, 'You never know when the truth might be more painful to accept for those around her, including Ms. Granger herself, than a lie.'

'Her baby shower is tonight.' Minerva answered.

'Then go and celebrate the life inside her; be her friend for the night and not her Professor. She needs us all now more than ever.' Dumbledore smiled, 'She needs support and courage from her fellow Gryffindors, only then will she be bold enough to speak the truth.'

XxX

I spent the entire next day fidgeting. Worried what people would say, what they would ask. They all had to have read _The Daily Prophet _by now, what were they thinking?

The hours went by too fast; I sat timidly in my room listening as Harry and Luna ran around down stairs finishing the last touches. I rolled my eyes, knowing I would probably come down to a room full of pink.

Someone knocked on the door in a playful patter and opened the door without invite, 'Can I come in?'

'You sort of already are George.' I chuckled, shifting the blankets on my bed. George came in and collapsed on my bed.

'I know, but Mum always told me to use my manners.' He looked at me upside down, his hair a red halo around his head.

I rolled my eyes, still smiling, 'Did she now?'

'Yes, but I wanted to give you my present before everyone else does – don't want to make anyone feel bad because my gift is so bloody superior.' He tossed a loosely butcher-paper wrapped gift onto my lap. I smiled and slowly undid the string; I always loved opening gift slowly and savoring the moment. Thankful George, unlike Ron and Harry, didn't rush me.

'Mum helped me make it.' George said, his eyes watching my hands. My eyes cut to him, surprised. I'd never know him to be nervous.

I pulled out the crocheted piece, trying to figure out what it was. Once it was completely out I smiled, 'It's a blanket.' The holes were uneven throughout the gold and maroon piece but it gave it character in my book.

'Ya, I—I tried my best.' George pulled nervously at his fully intact ear, 'At least I got the colors right for our House.'

'I love it.' I smiled and gently folded the blanket onto my lap, 'It's perfect George.' He smiled and bounced like a praised child on my bed.

'Really?' His eyes were filled with youthful light.

I couldn't help but beam, 'Yes.'

George nodded, his finger tapping against his knee, 'You ready to face everyone down stairs?'

'Everyone thinks she's Harry's.' I replied quietly, feeling like I could confide in the twin. It wasn't that I didn't trust Luna or Harry; it was just that they had heard it all before – it was nice having new ears to listen.

'You know she isn't and Harry, Luna and Fred and I know she isn't.' George defended.

I nodded, 'Yes.'

'Is it really such a bad thing for people to think? I mean,' George stopped, trying to collect his words, 'if you come right out and say no she isn't then everyone will ask you who the father is—are you ready to tell yet?' He looked at me with honest eyes; I knew he wouldn't ask me who the father was no matter how curious he was. But at the same time he wouldn't hold back questions that needed to be asked, like if I was ready to share who the father was with the entire Wizarding world.

'You're right.' I rolled my eyes.

George pulled back, pressing his hand to his heart, 'Did the amazing and talented Hermione Granger, War Hero and Best Friend of Harry Potter, just say I was _right_?'

I tossed my pillow at him and smirked, 'Are there more presents for me down stairs?'

George hopped up and offered me his hand, 'I knew you would eventually give into my materialism ideology.'

'I am expecting a different gift for my birthday from you though, this only counts for the shower.' I joked, looking at him from the corner of my eye.

Without warning, George scoped me up and carried me out of the room. I didn't even have time to squeak until we had reached the stairs, 'Only if you want a crocheted maroon doily.'

I laughed and pressed my head against his chest, finding solace in his heartbeat. I loved having George as a brother. Avalon would be so lucky to have him as an uncle.

XxX


End file.
